


December 05

by series_freak



Series: Advent Calendar [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas, Cuddles, Dorks in Love, Emotional, Fluff, I love Kao, Kisses, Love, M/M, Max has a soft side, Presents, Sweet, max's aunt, max's uncle - Freeform, they have a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/series_freak/pseuds/series_freak
Summary: Max and Alex celebrates Christmas with Max's aunt and uncle.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Max Verstappen
Series: Advent Calendar [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038276
Kudos: 19





	December 05

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue if Max has an aunt or uncle, but I thought this is a cute idea. Hope y'all enjoy it!

“Geooooorge!!!”

A typical day in Monaco, in a little appartement on the edge of Monte Carlo. Alexander’s voice sounds through the walls and Max can only shake his head. This Twitch Quartet will be his end one day. He sits on their couch in the living room, their Cat Kao in his lap. Alex chose his name, it means nine in Thai. Kao was nine-month-old when they found him on the street, since then he’s living with them.

“George is teasing him again, huh?”, Max speaks to the animal.

Very unimpressed he only yawns and gets up, walking away through the door.

“Oh wow, what an answer.”, Max laughs.

He decides to get Alex down, it’s almost lunch time. As he stands in the door way, obviously his boyfriend doesn’t recognize him. He lays one finger on his lips, aware of the fact that he is visible on the camera.

“Guys, why are you giggling?”

But Alex doesn’t turn around. Three…two…one…

“Hey Babe!”, Max says exaggerated loud and let his hands fall onto the other’s shoulders. Alex screams and turns around.

“For God sakes MAX YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH!”

They hear the laughter of the others.

“That was my goal.”, Max grins.

“I hate you; I hate you so much.”, Alex growls and sinks back into his seat.

“I know I love you too.”, Max smiles and hugs him from behind.

He waves to the camera and gets greeted by three voces. Obviously Lando, Charles and George.

“I just wanted to say that we’ll go out for Lunch soon, don’t forget it.”

“I won’t, just finishing this round. Is this okay?”

“Of course, it is.”

Max kisses his cheek and leaves. He calls his aunt, informing her that they’ll arrive in 1hour. As he ends the call, Alex comes down the stairs, his hear a mess because of his headset.

“I freaking hate you. Stop with this.”, he whines but hugs Max from behind.

“You know I can’t resist these chances.”

“You’ll pay back for this.”

“Pfft, nahhh, I won’t. Come on and go change, I said we’ll arrive in an hour.”

“What are you going to wear?”

“Honestly I don’t know.”

“Let me choose for you!”

“Nooo, why?”

“Because your aunt likes my style.”

Well, that’s a point for Alex, his aunt is always fascinated by his style. He rolls his eyes and gives up, following Alex to the bedroom, where he drops onto the bed and waits.

“Here.”

Max is relived that he got something simple. White Polo-Shirt and black ripped jeans. But his eyes widen hen he sees Alex. His boyfriend wears the same just the colours are switched.

“I knew you would like the jeans.”

“Well, I get the point of my aunt more and more.”

He pulls the taller driver close and down into a kiss. Kao makes his way through their legs, begging for cuddles. Alex lifts him up.

“Be a good boy while we’re absent yeah?”

“Meow.”

“Hope it was a yes.”, Max laughs and grabs the car keys.

“Leather jacket Maxy. Fits this outfit the best.”

He obliges. He has no other choice.

“Give me the car keys.”

“What why?”

“We said we’ll take my car.”

Today, Max only loses. With a frown he hands his boyfriend the keys over and locks the door behind them. But he’s right, they said they’ll take Alex’s car. At least they like the same music, no fight about this. Alex hums along with a song while he’s drumming his fingers against the steering wheel. Max smiles and watches him. He can be really adorable.

“Stop giving me this look and get out we have arrived.”, Alex pushes him back into reality.

“I didn’t smile.”, Max lies and follows the order.

“No need to lie, I know you like the jeans.”, Alex smirks and grabs his hand.

“Oh, shut up.”

“Love you too.”

Max gets a forehead kiss and he blushes slightly. This boy is incredible. Rose, his aunt, opens the door and her smile is one of the most beautiful in this world.

“Alex, Maxy! I’m happy that you’re here, come in!”

Immediately his pulls both into a hug and kisses their cheeks.

“Come in! Uncle Ted is waiting in the living room.”

The boys step in and Max walks into the living room, happily hugging his uncle tight.

“Hey uncle Ted.”

“Max!”

Alex follows him, his aunt already praising his style.

“I knew he would style Maxy today. He looks even more handsome now!”

“Rose, let the boys sit down first, no need to be hectic. Welcome Alex, nice to see you again.”

Max’s aunt and uncle were so cute to him from day one. They accepted their relationship without a wink and he always get a warm welcome when they visit them

“Sit down kids, we’ll have lunch here. No Alex, sit down and let me treat you boys.”, Rose raises her voice as she spots the Thai on his way to the kitchen.

“Bu-”

“No, my boy, sit down and talk with Ted. Let me do it, I’m not that old.”

“Okay, but you call us if you need help, yeah?”

“Sure, my kid, sure.”

She lovingly pinches his cheek and Alex drops onto the couch next to Max.

“So, guys, how are you? Everything alright?”

“Yeah, just boring winter break. But the exercises are more challenging than last year.”

“Oh, come on, it can’t be that boring, you use my simulator very often.”, Alex laughs.

“He plays games with it?”

“Yeah. One day, I slept long because of a long late-night stream, I woke up around 2pm and heard voices from our gaming room. He sat in my simulator and drove some races with Nicholas Latifa, Charles Leclerc and George Russell. I was so confused because he barely uses mine.”

“Shhh, it was only one time.”

“No, it wasn’t, you use it more often from week to week.”

“Shhhhh.”, Max hushes him grinning.

Both know Alex has the better set up, Max just can’t admit it. Alex got used to his boyfriend’s simulator, although he obviously prefers his own. But for Max he can drive, practice and stream over the day with his one.

“Hands away, it’s hot!”

Rose brings everything and they start eating.

“So, boys, tell me, what are going to do tomorrow? At Christmas?”

“Nothing much. Sleep long, cuddles, play with Kao, go for a walk. We’ll see.”, Alex answers.

Max shrugs in agreement but Rose and Ted look at them in shock.

“You’re going to be alone tomorrow?”

“First of all, we’re not alone, because we’re together.”, Max rolls his eyes, “And secondly neither Ma and Pa nor his parents nor our friends are free tomorrow.”

Rose looks to her husband who nods.

“What would you say about staying here? I can’t sleep and celebrate tomorrow with you two alone in your appartement.”

Alex eyes widen. Excited he looks to his boyfriend, pleading him with puppy eyes. Max struggles.

“Well- uhm- why not. But what’s with Kao? We can’t leave him alone.”

“What if we drive home after lunch and take him with us? We need fresh clothes anyway.”, Alex suggests.

“Would you two be okay with Kao?”

“Of course, we are! You know how much I love him.”, Rose smiles.

Well, then, Max has nothing against this. To be honest, this screams for so much fun.

“Okay, then, let’s start after we finished!”

“Yay! You’re the best!”

Alex quickly gives Max a cheek kiss, which makes the Dutch blushing.

“Alex!”

“And you too of course. Thanks!”, Alex smiles widely at the two adults.

“Always sweetheart, I like you two having around.”

“Don’t you dare to drive over the speed limit, just because you’re excited.”, Max warns him as they sit in the car.

“Oh, come on, you’re the one collecting ticket after ticket, not me.”

“Shush!”

When they enter their apartment, Kao happily runs towards them, jumping into Alex arms.

“Hey hey buddy. Come on, we’ll go on an adventure!”

Quickly, they grab the necessary stuff. Clothes and washbags.

“Wanna take the PlayStation with us? I can guarantee you we’ll use it.”, Max suggests.

“You sure that Ted and Rose won’t get mad when we play?”

“Trust me.”, Max winks at him.

All in all, they were less than 2hours away. Luckily, Kao has no problems with car rides and just curled up in Max’s lap.

“Welcome Kao!”, Rose greets him happily.

They bring their stuff to the guest room. Until dinner, they talked with Ted and Rose, went for a walk and played with Kao. After eating, it’s time for PlayStation. And Alex never expected Ted and Rose to enjoy watching them this much.

“We don’t play by ourselves, but watching you guys is real fun.”, Ted laughs.

“How did you discover this?”, Alex asks his boyfriend curiously.

“Well, one-time Dan and Esteban visited me. We spontaneously decided to visit Rose and Ted and Dan had his PlayStation with him. They allowed us to play and they enjoyed our games even more than us.”, Max laughs.

“Imagine Este, Dan, you and me playing. What a mess!”

“Oh yeah. But aunty, if you want to watch something extremely funny, you should watch a live stream of the legendary Twitch Quartet.”, Max turns to rose, “Alex is one of them, together with Charles Leclerc, Lando Norris and George Russell. This is pure fun.”

“Wow, thanks for promoting us!”, Alex chuckles.

After who knows how many rounds FIFA and F1, they decide to go to bed, after all it’s 1am.

“Have a good night, see you tomorrow!”, Alex hugs Ted and Rose.

Up in their room, they quickly change and crawl under the covers.

“So excited for tomorrow.”, Alex yawns.

“Yep, me too, but now go to sleep, I’m tired.”, Max groans and snuggles close into the warmth of the blankets.

“Cuddles?”

“Cuddles.”

He moves closer and lays his head onto Alex’s chest. The heartbeat of the Thai sends him into a peaceful sleep. Later at night, he wakes up due to thirst. But as he lifts his head, the side next to him feels cold. Alex isn’t there anymore. Panicking, Max looks around and spots his boyfriend at the window, looking outside. He gets sup and walks over, hugging the taller one from behind.

“You alright?”

“Yeah. Just watching the moon since I couldn’t sleep.”

“Why haven’t you wake me up?”

“You looked so cute and you need the rest. That’s why.”

The Dutch is relieved when he can’t hear any hint in Alex’s voice that something is bothering him.

“I’ll just get some water, I’m thirsty and then we cuddle okay? Maybe you can sleep better.”

Alex turns around and Max swallows as these beautiful eyes pins him to the place where he stands.

“I like your kind and caring side. You should show it more often.”, Alex whispers and draws his boyfriend into a lovely but firmly kiss.

At first Max hated how he always melts into the touches of Alex. Very kiss, every eye contact, every sweet word sends him into the clouds. But soon enough he got used to it and now he doesn’t want to miss it anymore. After he got himself a little water bottle, he jumps onto the bed and opens his arms.

“Cuddles.”

Happily, Alex obliges and crawls over the smaller one and lets himself fall onto the body under him.

“Off, Alex, you’re heavy!”, Max laughs and wraps his arms around him.

“You’re not better, at least for your height.”, Alex counters.

“Shush!”

“Sure.”

Max gets kissed and he smiles into it. That’s exactly his type. They exchange some kisses before Alex hides his face in his boyfriend’s crook tiredly. In the morning, he feels a weird weight on his back. But soon he knows who it is.

“Kao.”, he whispers softly.

Carefully, he rolls off Max’s body and Kao cuddles into his arms. He purrs happily and closes his eyes and the Thai strokes his fur.

“Hey…wanna have morning cuddles too…”, a whine approaches his ear.

“Morning to you too Babe.”, Alex chuckles and wraps an arm around the Dutch.

They stay in bed for a long time. Only when they hear Rose working in the kitchen, they decide to get up.

“Good Morning and Merry Christmas!” they get greeted by a happy women’s voice.

“Good Morning Rose!”, Alex answers happily.

“You can go into the living room; breakfast is almost done.”

Meanwhile Kao already has curled up in Ted’s lap.

“Merry Christmas to our couple.”, Max’s uncle grins.

“Uncle Ted!”, Max blushes.

They enjoy their breakfast. Today they don’t want to do anything. Just chilling. After they finished, Alex and Max play on the PlayStation again, for the entertainment of Rose and Ted. In the afternoon, they play board and card games all together. As Rose prepares dinner, the three boys sing Christmas songs. Loud and wrong but happy.

“My poor ears!”, Rose rolls her eyes dramatically as she comes back with the plates.

“I really love your cooking, Rose. I’ll miss it when we can’t see you that often during next season.”, Alex smiles happily.

“I’m glad to hear this. I hope you’ll come to see us in our free time.”

“Sure Aunty, why shouldn’t we?”, Max answers with a soft smile.

“Okay okay enough, let’s clean up, it’s present time!”

“Ted!”, Rose punches his arm playfully, “No, Kids, you sit down!”

When they hear the two working in the Kitchen, Alex pulls Max close to him.

“I hope we’ll be like Rose and Ted when we grow up.”, he mumbles into the Dutch’s hair.

“I always looked up to them. I thought this is a relationship I want. Sadly, it didn’t work out with…you know…”

Alex nods knowingly and hugs him even tighter.

“I’m sorry for mentioning her.”, Max sighs and looks up, “But now I found what I’ve looked for. Someone who holds me, who can handle me and who loves me the way I am.”

“I need Christmas the whole year, you’re never this soft.”, the Thai chuckles and gives him a kiss.

“Shush and enjoy it.”, Max growls.

The presents under the tree are glittering and Rose grabs the first one.

“This is for both of you.”

A little note is attached to it.

_Dear Alex,  
Dear Max,  
we thought about a present for a long time. But we hope we found the right thing. We’re wishing you the best for your shared way and your future. Hopefully, you stay together forever, because we can’t imagine Max alone anymore.  
A special thank you to you, Alex. Take good care of our nephew. You’re always welcome in our family.  
Merry Christmas!  
Yours Rose and Ted_

Alex tries to hold back his tears, while max already gave up. They had a hard time t first, with both families. Rose and Ted were always solid like a rock, helping and supporting them. It helped them a lot to go on and to never give up. Max nearly throws himself into his aunt’s arms, while Ted wraps his arms around Alex, who isn’t even able to get up.

“Thank you so much…you don’t know how much this means to me…”, Alex chokes out.

“It’s okay my boy, it’s okay.”, Rose softly whispers.

Max presses his wet lips against Alex’s forehead and opens the envelope. A free weekend on Mallorca. Of course, with Rose and Ted.

“Thank you so so much. This is really cool.”, Max smiles.

They couple got the older couple a Motorboat trip with sleeping over the night. Alex is excited as Max opens his present. It’s a necklace with the RedBull symbol.

“I know, it has something to do with racing and I’m not sure if you like it. But since I got to know you there…I have the same.”

He pulls it out of his pocket and puts it around his neck.

“Thanks Darling, I really love it.”

Alex’s heart jumps, because his boyfriend extremely barely calls him ‘Darling’.

“Come on, open yours!”

Alex finds a frame with a cute picture of them. It was at the beach this summer; Alex gives Max a piggy ride. They smile and look toward the horizon. The Thai remembers that he said ‘This is my favourite picture. Your smile, your eyes, us as a couple. I love it’. Beside this, there’s a hand written note.

_Hey Darling,_  
you know I’m not good with this stuff but you said you like this picture. Thank you so much for all your love you give me. I’ll stay with you, no matter what will happen. I love you.  
Maxy

“God, I love you too Maxy.”, Alex smiles and kisses him quickly.

A few minutes later, it’s silent in the room. Rose reads a book, Ted dozes a little, Christmas music doodles in the background and the couple cuddles on the couch. Max sleepily rubs his forehead against Alex’s neck, Kao curled up in his own lap.

“I love it here. Could sleep like this.”, the Dutch yawns.

“Sleep if you’re tired. If you fall at sleep, I’ll carry you up to the bed.”

“Sounds good. I love you Alexander.”

“I love you too Max.”, the Thai answers.

The Dutch really falls asleep. Alex hums to the music, happy with the whole mood. He won’t let this man go. Not when he’s able to love him despite all difficulties and challenges. The last things he remembers is Max’s slow breathing, his heartbeat under his left hand, the music in the back ground and Kao’s soft fur under his right hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post every day a story, but to be honest I can't write this fast. That's why I'll post the stories until I have publishes 24 stores.  
> You still can send requests!


End file.
